A Collection of Notes on Personal Experiences with Legendary Pokémon
by Draconai
Summary: (VIth edition) Compiled by Cynthia of Celestic Town. Notes by: Red of Pallet Town; Ethan 'Gold' of New Bark Town; May of Littleroot Town; Ranger Lunick of Fiore; Dawn of Twinleaf Town; Top Ranger Kellyn of Almia; Top Ranger Summer of Oblivia; Touko of Nuvema Town; Nate of Aspertia City; Serena of Vaniville Town
1. Foreword

Draco: Some of you may know about my attempt to write a Pokémon fanfic in under a year. In that fanfic, titled _Pokémon Ranger: disOrder_ , I intended to include a book, by Cynthia of Celestic Town, that was used as a source for hero and dark-hearts alike when referring to Legendary Pokémon - as I, taking my video games far too seriously, make only rarest mention of Legendary Pokémon except in deific curses.

This is that book, and any Pokémon fanfic authors of similar authorial disposition are free to make mention of it in their own stories (assuming credit is given).

Pokémon and all related properties © Nintendo.

* * *

 **Foreword by Cynthia**

My grandmother once recounted to me that the first injury I ever received was a paper cut from a book of Sinnahn myths. I have been fascinated with legends and the Pokémon therein for as long as I can remember, but to my knowledge I have never seen a legendary Pokémon because of my own actions - and after seeing the actions of certain people, part of me hopes I never will.

To my fortune, however, there are those who have met legendary Pokémon, who have earned their respect or companionship - and they have been willing to share with me their experiences. And so I have put it upon myself to compile the information they have been willing to share - for a Pokédex, once complete, is distributed only in limited function, and so few of us have the fortune to see Pokémon of legend firsthand.

And I am certain I am hardly the only one who is so fascinated by these Pokémon of legend.

Surely?

* * *

Draco: I should probably reiterate my "what is canon for Draco's original-story Pokémon fanfics" spiel.

[quote]Can you use the term 'is canon' when referring to game elements present in a fanfic? I don't want to describe it as 'my headcanon', because from my understanding a headcanon specifically refers to a fan _theory_. {sigh} The Pokémon games are so frickin' diverse and so frickin' interactive that you can't much say that something is 'canon'. What **ever**. You guys get my point.

Fair warning: I have a thing against catching most legends. Also, all event legends have appeared at some point. I could probably figure out where the Unovans and the Kalosians could appear in-game with a little thinking if I could spare the time. The following happened prior to this fic:

Generation I and/or remakes: Yellow Version happened, possibly with some contortions to get the Sevii storyline from FRLG, by Red's hands. One hundred and fifty Pokémon caught and/or evolved into. Complete Pokédex. Celebration in Pallet Town. Oolong tea when Red asks for a bourbon on the rocks. The works. Maybe something about a close encounter with Mew, all things considered.

If I do end up getting one of the Virtual Console versions of the Gen I games, I'm grabbing Yellow. You'd think my hating the anime would counteract that, but I want to see if I can get Red's HGSS team.

Generation II and/or remakes: HeartGold Version happened, by Ethan's hands. I have played SoulSilver version, and that scene with the Tidal Bell and Lugia is _much less_ than the scene with the Clear Bell and Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh was not caught. The wolves _may_ have been caught, but not as a permanent thing. Ethan has the nickname 'Gold', and the red-head thief is named 'Silver' because Giovanni wanted to give the kid an inferiority complex. The time travel event in Ilex happened, but Celebi was never in a Poké Ball at any time. Um... Cerulean Cave wasn't trashed, but Mewtwo wasn't down there when Gold arrived.

To my minor disgrace, I cannot yet defeat Red with a team of my own raising. I have an entire team of 100s (and one 80) that I GTS'd back when Pokétopia still had traffic. (I _know_ I had a Bibarel in there, but he seems to have vanished. What the _diable..._?)

Generation III and/or remakes: This one is frickin' complicated. Some Distorted contortion of Emerald and the Omega/Alpha versions (which I was sorely tempted to write a fanfic of, under the name 'Delta Emerald version') happened, by May's hands. She made a trip to Faraway Island, but she did not catch Mew. She did _encounter_ Mew, but she _did not_ **catch** Mew. Deoxys was likewise not caught. Nor were Kyogre and Groudon. Rayquaza was released shortly after the Delta Episode. Um... Latias was met friendly, Latios was the combatant on Southern Island. Latias as a teammate didn't last very long, but the Eon Flute works even if you release your Eon. In fact, it actually makes _more_ sense if you release your Eon. Whatever the hell Hoopa is doing in those Mirage Spots didn't happen. And the first Ranger game happened, by Lunick's hands, and the Manaphy Egg was sent to Sinnoh. Colosseum and XD may also have happened.

You know, considering a battle with Rayquaza never had to happen in Emerald, a Delta Emerald version would not be a stretch. I mean, there'd have to be a bit of tweaking to make the Zinnia angle work, but a Delta Emerald version would be awesome and entirely possible.

Generation IV: I LOVE Sinnoh, so I'm sorry if I ramble here. Platinum Version happened, by Dawn's hands. Her endgame team was Empoleon, Luxray, Lopunny, Togekiss, Flareon, Lucario. Giratina was not caught. In fact, Giratina was calmed by Dawn _refusing_ to battle. The Regi ruins appeared, Dawn made some acquaintances, and Regigigas happened (I know that's backwards, shut up). She got a night in Harbour Inn and kicked Darkrai's ass. She didn't catch him. She walked down Seabreak Path and had a friendly encounter with Shaymin that in no way involved battle or empty Poké Balls. She _did not_ go to the Hall of Origin. Dawn alternates between living in the Resort Area villa and staying with Johanna in Twinleaf Town, and she takes over the Champion's throne at the League when Cynthia vanishes to Unova or Johto. The Manaphy Egg arrived shortly after all things settled, and Dawn refused to raise it. Lucas accepted it, went on a journey for Gym Badges after Manaphy hatched, brought Monferno with him. Er... how do they define the Ranger Net missions again? All Special Missions happened, with the exception of that Deoxys one in Guardian Signs, and the Manaphy Egg ones there and in Shadows. Shadows of Almia happened, by Kellyn's hands. Kyle's Riolu and Darkrai were sent to Sinnoh, joined Lucas. Guardian Signs happened, by Summer's hands (except with Latios as her Eon sign). Heatran and Shaymin were sent to Sinnoh, joined Lucas. Dawn was at the League when Lucas made it there and fought him to a draw. The Extra Missions with Dialga and Palkia happened for Kellyn, but neither of the Extra Missions happened for Summer. And Summer ran the gauntlet on all... six? Cocona Plaza temples, with some interesting happenings to get Ben in there.

I am very tempted to say 'Lucas went to Pokétopia', but I cannot justify that unless I write a Pokétopia fic and I've decided against writing a Pokétopia fic. Seriously, I could write Generation IV until the Miltank came home.

Generation V: I am going to bring up as little about Unova as possible. Not because I don't like Unova - on the contrary, I loved _everything_ about Unova except that unpleasant surprise about the changes to the Exp. system - but because Generation V doesn't have a neutral version. However, if all else fails, I do have a fallback. White Version happened, by Touko's hands, and she met Victini. Tornadus and Thundurus both happened. And then Landorus after she shut them both up. There was a friendly encounter with Keldeo in the Moor of Icirrus sometime after she met all three of the other Swords of Justice and after the Plasma incident. And a song may have been sung with Meloetta in Castelia City. Then White Version 2 happened (largely because that scene in the Giant Chasm just bugs me in Black Version 2), by Nate's hands. N ran into the scientist who made Genesect from the Jungle Hunter into the Steel Hunter, and Nate was there for the encounter. Touko caught Zekrom. Nate MAY have caught Reshiram and Kyurem. And N was wearing his Plasma King regalia during the final confrontation in Version 1 (because he _should have been_ ), and to confront Ghetsis in Version 2 (because the bastard is magnificent enough that he deserves to get confronted by a king). Conquest happened, but nothing could convince me that anything Ransean will become relevant for this fic.

I _cannot_ call her 'Hilda'. I don't know why. That's been happening since before _Skyward Sword_ was a thing, so I know A Link Between Worlds didn't have anything to do with it. I know, I must look so hypocritical after my rant about Aya-gozen during the Legend of Ransei, but I can't call her Hilda. I have no good reason for it. I can call _him_ 'Hilbert', but I can't call _her_ 'Hilda'.

Generation VI: Serena did it, and I'm going to leave it at that until I figure out what the _hell_ is going on with Zygarde. And none of you are going to say _anything_ about what is going on with Zygarde, I intend to figure that out myself. And through the games, what's further. Jirachi frickin' Wishmaker, Pokémon Company, you're still answering questions about Generation _VI_ , why are we already running promos for Generation _VII_? I don't even have a Hoopa yet. There isn't even a neutral version in Kalos. Are neutral versions not a thing, anymore? Frickin' Alpha.

Also, my rules for League challenges: Upon the defeat of the reigning Champion, the victor decides if they want to stay at the League and take challengers, or simply enter the Hall of Fame and continue their journeying. I'm sure this is hardly an original idea (I certainly _hope_ this isn't an original idea), but I use it regardless.[/quote]

The above quote was written on February 20th and I _still_ have no idea what the _hell_ is going on with Zygarde.


	2. Kantan Legendary Pokémon

Draco: The notes are arranged by region of discovery for each Legendary Pokémon. I tried arranging them by note author, but some Legendary Pokémon were experienced by multiple authors so that doesn't fly.

Pokémon and all related properties © Nintendo.

* * *

 **Articuno | The Winterbird**

Red: The cold gales thrust forth by Articuno's wings can craft blizzards from the driest day in the hottest desert. When making permanent residence, it will choose the coldest area in a given region. A Trainer who may possibly encounter this Pokémon had best call two friends to aid them: a Fire-type Pokémon, to try and convince the Winterbird to flee, and an Ice-type Pokémon, to protect them until it does. It is a sight to behold in flight, but a nightmare come true in combat - do not mistake the luscious aqua hues of its feathers as being for show, for Articuno has earned the right to its nest.

Dawn: The Winterbird's flight will frost the tall grass of any route it passes, if only briefly. Those seeking to fight the Winterbird for the challenge ought find a place of permanent residence rather than pursue it on seeing it pass by.

Summer: The beauty of Articuno's flight is matched only by the fearsomeness of its chill. When at rest for long periods of time, Articuno can be found nesting in a ring of icicles atop a cold mountain. Forced rousing will cause Articuno to flee until it has fully woken, at which point it is a fearsome challenge to capture.

+x+x+x+

 **Zapdos | The Thunderbird**

Red: Those who have met Zapdos may be driven to tremble every time a storm brews for a long time after. It is drawn to places where electricity gathers, such as power plants and large cities. For all its power, the Thunderbird is an Electric-type Pokémon, and as such those with Ground-type allies need only hope it does not strike with its wings. If fought amidst a storm, it will not hesitate to vanish into the clouds and strike the moment you assume it has chosen to flee. Although its jagged wings are unslightly, they are not for show - Zapdos' volt-sharp feathers bring with them a world of pain.

Dawn: Dark clouds can be seen briefly in routes the Thunderbird has recently vacated, although they do not linger long enough to bring rain. Attempting to obstruct the flight of the Thunderbird is an exercise in futility and self-inflicted suffering.

Summer: Pursuing Zapdos through a thunderstorm is impossible without sharp eyes and covered ears. A long slumber will find Zapdos draped in layers of storm clouds, from which it is difficult to rouse it. A successful waking will cause Zapdos to retreat, and its lightning will fry any devices less insulated than a Fine Styler.

+x+x+x+

 **Moltres | The Firebird**

Red: If Moltres chooses to rest in the deepest pit of a cave, the entrance will be ten degrees hotter than normal. Less inclined to permanent nesting than its fellow legendary wings, it may be found in volcanoes, or in caverns that are sufficiently large. Being a Fire-type Pokmon, the Firebird is ill-suited to endure water, but does not take kindly to exploitation of this vulnerability, and is not without means to effectively retaliate. The flames upon its wings make contact attacks risky. Its indecisiveness for nesting choices does not extend to battle - Moltres acts without hesitation or qualm.

Dawn: The Firebird looses a blast of heat with every flap of its wings, and those who wish to pursue it may find ease in following the trail of singed grass. A brush of the Firebird's wings will make a Trainer cringe at the slightest heat in future endeavors.

Summer: Tourists wishing to see Moltres had best hope to see it fly, for the heat in which it nests is not safe climbing. A ring of flames surrounds Moltres when sleeping extensively, and waking it will often provoke an extended flight. When confronted, Moltres will make every effort to dehydrate its opponent - bring a water bottle.

+x+x+x+

 **Mewtwo | The Experiment | Mind Master**

Red: Created by Team Rocket's attempts to genetically forge the ultimate Pokémon with the genetic information of the Wanderer, Mewtwo is a being to be pitied. Its history has left it with an intense loathing of humanity, and I can sincerely say that Team Rocket may well have achieved their goal. It is capable of telekinetic feats that common Psychic-type Pokémon cannot even dream of performing, will heal its own wounds if weakened in battle, and resists well-known Poké Balls with more force than any other Pokémon I have ever fought. I know not with certainty that Team Rocket has only created one Mewtwo, and if more do exist, I cannot begin to imagine where they may reside. Those who may ever suffer the misfortune of encountering the products- no, the _victims_ of these experiments had best run. Even Champions are nothing compared to the Mind Master.

Summer: Nothing in Oblivia even comes close. Mewtwo's hatred of humans, combined with the determination required for a human to control it in spite of this, makes it impossible to calm enough to free it from control in a single capture. This has never happened to me before. Rangers should only look back to make sure anyone else accompanying them in running away has not fallen behind.

Serena: When freed from captivity, the Experiment will isolate itself from humanity. I cannot determine if this is a desire to protect itself, or to accompany fellow Pokémon. Despite its being artificial, naturally created Mega Stones with which it reacts have been found.

+x+x+x+

 **Mew | The Wanderer | The Mirage**

Red: I have only ever met the Wanderer once, and only briefly at that. I find it difficult to believe that anything so hateful as Mewtwo could come from something so kind, so... playful as Mew.

May: I had a short time to play with the Wanderer, on an island far away from the Hoenn region. I was short on Poké Balls at the time, but I wouldn't dare have tried to catch him even if my belt was loaded - he looked so at peace. I left the island not long after. When I tried to watch it shrink on the horizon, it had already disappeared.

Lunick: I can't even say that I know whether I captured the Mirage, or he simply exhausted himself with playing, and decided to accompany me. A local professor's attempts to study Mew were foiled by the Mythical Pokémon vanishing in the time it took him to turn on a voice recorder.

* * *

Draco: The original book concept was that the notes on each Legendary Pokémon were on a separate page, opposite a page with both a Pokédex-registry image and a mythical image from Cynthia's collection. Unfortunately, I _know_ that Fanfiction doesn't allow images in-story.

You may be wondering about the inconsistency about the notes' authors addressing Legendary Pokémon by name or title. My intention is, Trainers are willing to show respect to the Legendary Pokémon by not referring to them by name. Dawn, in particular, went through the nightmarish Distortion World and has _difficulty_ referring to them by name. Rangers, however, due to the seriousness of their duties, cannot _afford_ to be ambiguous.


	3. Johtan Legendary Pokémon

Draco: I tried to be professional in including Cynthia's footnotes, but let me tell you, it was difficult resisting the urge to have her snark. I don't know why, nothing about Cynthia seems particularly snarky.

Pokémon and all related properties © Nintendo.

* * *

 **Raikou | The Thunder Beast**

Gold: Borne of the lightning which struck the Echo Tower of Ecruteak, Raikou is the fastest among his brethren, and he puts that speed to good use in battle - assuming, of course, that he is convinced to confront an opponent, rather than bait them into a chase. A direct pursuit is futile - those who hope to battle the Thunder Beast must learn his roaming habits and intercept him, then strike before he can flee.

Summer: The children of Oblivia's Renbow Island sing the praises of Raikou's agility, and he does not disappoint. He can leap the largest chasms with incredible ease, crackling with electricity from the moment his hind legs leave the earth until the instant his forelegs land. If driven to fight, his every movement will rain lightning.

(Lunick also experienced an encounter the Thunder Beast, but elected not to add his notes due to having nothing to add to Summer's own | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Entei | The Volcano Beast**

Gold: From the flames that burned the Echo Tower emerged Entei, with mighty blows even as he flees. Like Raikou, he is more inclined to a chase than direct combat, but perhaps that is for the best; the Volano Beast is the strongest among his brethren, and of that strength he is justly proud. Convincing him to fight you directly is less akin to combat and more akin to a quick-draw duel - the first strike wins.

Lunick: At rest, Entei finds himself in a mighty volcano - and shortly after being roused, his abilities are rather less-than-intimidating. But give him time to wake, and his power will be enhanced threefold - and still further, should he be enraged.

Summer: Mitonga Island in Oblivia will hear the elders hum a theme on Entei's power - composed, presumably, from one who has seen it firsthand. Small rocks are crushed under his foootsteps, and larger boulders will shatter against his flaming blows. Pillars of flame swathe the battlefield if battle does indeed occur.

+x+x+x+

 **Suicune | The Northwind Beast**

Gold: The rain that fell upon the ashes of the Echo Tower bore Suicune, whose behaviour is a surprising contrast to that of Raikou and Entei. Holding the firmest guard and the slowest pace among her brethren, the Northwind Beast will stand and face combat - but only after a long chase that could well be considered a sightseeing tour. It is impossible to engage her before she decides to stand - the wind is ever at her back.

Summer: Oblivia's islands are adorned with rivers, and Sophian Island's people sing a chant about Suicune's ability to walk upon them. Her body seems to fade as she leaps from the shore to the water's surface or vice versa, and she can weave between attacking river-dwellers with ease. If she elects to attack, whirlpools will swamp the area.

(Lunick also experienced an encounter with the Northwind Beast, but elected not to add his notes due to having nothing to add to Summer's own | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Lugia | The Silver Stormbringer**

Gold: Making its home beneath the turbulent seas of the Whirl Islands, Lugia is accustomed to water and unafraid to use it in combat - but this does not influence its elemental typing, and attempts to exploit such will fall short. Its Aeroblast strikes the foe with a hurricane condensed into a directed gale, and more often than not will hit sharper than it should. Provoke the Stormbringer at your peril.

Summer: It would seem that Lugia's attacks of choice are largely biased by its surroundings. When fought upon the sea, it strikes with such ocean force that I briefly mistook its typial alignment and tried to retaliate thusly.

+x+x+x+

 **Ho-Oh | The Rainbow Phoenix**

Gold: It soars the skies freely and perpetually unless called; I found Ho-Oh lured to its Bell Tower perch for battle by the chimes of the purest bell and the swiftest of ritual movements. The Sacred Fire of the Rainbow Phoenix burns mercilessly, and its every landing will leave Sacred Ash that will restore unconscious Pokémon with a potency that man-made and earth-found Revives could never accomplish in generations.

Summer: Earning Ho-Oh's aid is no easy task, for its flames will chase off any attackers who come too close, no matter where they try to strike from. Once earned, however, the rainbow trail of its flight brings lesser miracles to reality.

+x+x+x+

 **Celebi | The Time Traveller**

Gold: From Red's notes on the Wanderer, I should wonder if the Time Traveller is acquainted with Mewtwo's progenitor. A fleeting glimpse of her is all I received before she seemed to fade away, as though I was seeing an echo of the past.

Lunick: Celebi protects forests, and only shows herself when a forest is endangered. She flees those who would seek to make permanent alliance, and vanishes as swiftly as she appeared when the forest has been saved.

(Kellyn also experienced an encounter with the Time Traveller, but elected not to add his notes due to having nothing to add to Lunick's own. Summer _may_ have experienced an encounter with the Time Traveller, but is unwilling to share any notes on the matter | ~Cynthia)

* * *

Draco: I think I saw a couple episodes of the anime that included her. Was Cynthia snarky in the anime? I don't know.


	4. Hoenan Legendary Pokémon

Draco: I tried, but I can't say I always succeeded.

Pokémon and all related properties © Nintendo.

* * *

 **Regirock | The Golem of Stone  
** **Regice | The Golem of Cold  
** **Registeel | The Golem of Iron**

May: The golems are weird. I know it's unprofessional to say something like that in a record of notes on legendary Pokémon, but the fact of the matter is they are weird. A brief encounter makes it hard to tell if they are in fact living creatures, and not just automatons. They are all located in strange caves; the Golem of Stone makes its home in the desert, the Golem of Cold resides on an isolated island, and the Golem of Iron is found stranded on a rocky path.

Dawn: I can confirm that the golems are in fact living beings. I will also firmly agree that they are weird.

Kellyn: The golems hide in statues crafted to resemble their own forms. Regirock is revealed by shattering its stone figure with incomparable crushing force; Regice shows itself when its cold visage is bathed in flames that made me leave the room; Registeel only appeared when its iron imitation was sliced apart flawlessly.

(Lunick also, etc, etc, Kellyn's notes are better | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Latias | The Crimson Eon  
** **Latios | The Cobalt Eon**

May: You know, you'd think that a brother and sister as similar as the Skylight Eons would be inseperable. They both fly with speed and grace like nothing anyone who hasn't seen them can even imagine. Think the kind of jets that Unovans use for skywriting, but up to eleven. And they're both capable of Mega Evolution, which basically takes everything past eleven and possibly up to twenty. And they look like mirrors when they both pull it off, which is just frickin'.  
(May does not do professional very well | ~Cynthia)

Summer: As a Ranger, I am familiar with flight on the back of a Staraptor. But I will never mount a Staraptor again, unless otherwise necessary, because of how wonderful flight is on the back of an Eon. When fully rested, Latios can cross Oblivia in the time it takes for a Staraptor to get from Renbow to Mitonga. It's beautiful, seeing him fly - paralleled only by the view of Oblivia from his back.  
(Note for non-Oblivians: Renbow Island and Mitonga Island are connected by bridge | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Kyogre | The Sea Basin | The Primordium**

May: The storms caused by Kyogre's presence are nothing to sneeze at, but they're only noteworthy for their persistence. The storms caused by the Primordium made me reach for my scuba gear. Anyone with the misfortune to piss off the Sea Basin had best get as far inland and as high off the ground as possible.

Lunick: When wounded - as might happen after those historic battles - Kyogre will retreat to an undersea cave to lick its wounds. Its recovery will form whirlpools on the surrounding ocean, which in turn will provoke water-dwelling Pokémon, which in turn may threaten people in ports.

+x+x+x+

 **Groudon | The Continent | The Desolation**

May: Sunlight follows Groudon everywhere, but that's not gonna stop another weather-dancer from setting their own stage. The suffocating heat surrounding the Desolation has stopped me from enjoying a summer day. If you anger the Continent, you damn well better head to the shore and dive as deep as your muscles will allow.

Lunick: An injury - like those received after certain cataclysms - will prompt Groudon to rest in a volcano or similarly hot underground cavern. When it does, the heat of the surrounding area intensifies, and the cavern will become unstable and unsafe - even for a Ranger.

+x+x+x+

 **Rayquaza | The Sky Demon | The Delta**

May: The wars between the Primordium and the Desolation were calmed by Rayquaza showing up and kicking ass, and personal experience gives me less than no reason to doubt the stories. The Sky Demon can fly through anything, up to and including nothing, and the gales that whip up around the Delta make everything easier for it and its fellow sky-dwellers.

Lunick: Rayquaza inspires awe. I will accept no quarrel on this matter. The way it soars, the way it fights, the fury it exudes when enraged, it is all awe-inspiring.

+x+x+x+

 **Jirachi | The Wishmaker**

May: I received tickets to watch the Litleonids in Mossdeep Space Center, and went with a friend. That night, I was at the beach, having some Mulched luck fishing, and I idly wished out loud that I would hook a Sharpedo. I saw a gleam out the corner of my eye; when I turned towards it, I saw something small, and white, and glowing. My rod caught something, and by the time I'd caught the Sharpedo I'd hooked, it was gone.

(Yes, this is the only thing I have that's even remotely close to a personal account on the Wishmaker. The Rangers haven't found anything, either - she is the most fleeting of Mythical Pokémon | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Deoxys | The Starcomer**

May: It _came from space_. What comes from _space_? It was in a meteor. I broke a _meteor_ and there was a triangle _chunk_ floating in the middle of it. It twisted around, then it stopped and then it _moved_ and then it _grew tentacles_. Then the triangle chunk broke, and _this thing_ was floating there. I almost wet myself. The chunk was thinner than my _Pokédex_. What part of _that thing_ could have been hidden in there?  
(This rambling continued for several minutes, during which I learned nothing more worth reporting here, which leads me to believe that May's experience with the Starcomer was rather traumatic | ~Cynthia)

Lunick: Deoxys is unnerving. It makes no expression, has no visible reaction to anything happening around it, and even when captured, the only sign it showed of having received my friendship was ceasing to attack me. Its specialized Formes cannot be captured by a Styler, but sufficient empathy towards one of those Formes will revert it to its Normal Forme, wherein a capture is possible.

* * *

Draco: May strikes me as the type to be rather less practiced in being professional than the others. Maybe it's just the fact that she's so much more animated in ORAS than Serena and Calem are in XY.

The golems' titles are a reference to a (very _unthought_ ) Pokémon fanfic I wrote back on deviantART. They only ever appeared as a trio, and I ended up making lame jokes about "stone-cold iron" whenever they were mentioned.

The Starcomer section is a little indulgence of mine. First time I cleared Omega Ruby's Delta Episode, I saw the triangle chunk left behind after Rayquaza trashed the meteor and, honest to Etro, I smirked and went "Heh, Delta." Then it _moved_ , and I was dumbfounded until I saw the tentacles come out. "No way. _No way. No-_ " Meteor breaks, the Starcomer's sitting in the middle of my screen, and I ran outside in a bathrobe in Canadian February and screamed, " _MOTHER! F#%*ING! DEOXYS!_ "


	5. Sinnahn Legendary Pokémon

Draco: _I_ am Sinnahn. I am _very_ Sinnahn. I apologize for these pages.

Pokémon and all related properties © Nintendo.

* * *

(aside note: Dawn [with whom I am personally acquainted] is uncomfortable talking of Legendary Pokémon in familiar terms, generally avoids making contact with them when not necessary, and was against this project when first I offered the idea. Thus, many of her notes are rather less comprehensive than those of the others with whom I have spoken. For this, I offer apology, as there are certain legendary Pokémon whom only she has experienced encounters with | ~Cynthia)

 **Uxie | Spirit of Knowledge  
** **Mesprit | Spirit of Emotion  
** **Azelf | Spirit of Willpower**

Dawn: The guardians of the lakes are manifestations of living being. Not in an ancestral matter, like the Wanderer is theorized to be for Pokémon, but rather in terms of spirit. Knowledge can wipe your memory by locking eyes, and so keeps his eyes closed. Emotion can rob you of your feelings with a touch, and so flees playfully when she is approached. Willpower can seal away your capacity for voluntary movement if harmed with malicious intent, and so retaliates intensely when he is confronted. I have not suffered these ill effects, myself - but from their behaviour, I see that it is with difficulty that they stop them from occurring.

+x+x+x+

 **Dialga | Time**

Dawn: It has been said that 'time is an ocean in a storm'. I believe that to be true - and I know that in the eye of that storm rests a dragon with flesh of steel and a roar more piercing than a diamond blade. Its very presence alters the flow of time, such that a heart racing at the sight of it may feel as though it is beating _slower_ than normal.

Kellyn: When confronted, Dialga begins to build up the power with which to roar; and when it does, its victim is shifted through time. I may be the only Ranger to ask a favour of a Legendary Pokémon immediately after capturing it - because I was not in my own era when I calmed Dialga's rage, and I asked it to send me to my own time.

+x+x+x+

 **Palkia | Space**

Dawn: I have felt claustrophobic on a mountaintop, and felt like I was dangerously near lava while standing in a blizzard - and the one responsible is a dragon with more force than any ocean tide. A swipe of its claws can rend reality, bring snow to a volcano or wind to a dead-end cavern - and in battle, it puts the force of spacial dimensions to use.

Kellyn: Confronting Palkia will take you all over the world - assuming, of course, that you can even get close enough to be called 'confronting', because its anger will make an unassuming doorway lead across the region. I'm still not sure how I managed to find my way to where Palkia was raging, and calm him.

+x+x+x+

 **Heatran | The Lava Dome**

Dawn: Residing in volcanoes, the Lava Dome is one legendary Pokémon whom I am certain is not the sole member of its species. Its presence and its serenity maintain the stability of certain volcanoes - although not all volcanoes necessiate the presence of a Lava Dome to remain stable.

Summer: Volcanoes that do not _necessitate_ Heatran's presence will fare better _without_ Heatran's presence, for it often provokes them to excess activity. Its Magma Storm is powerful and volatile, and even Rangers are advised to keep their distance if forced to engage.

(Kellyn also experienced an encounter with the Lava Dome, but elected not to add his notes due to having nothing to add to Dawn's own)

+x+x+x+

 **Regigigas | The Colossus**

Dawn: Believed to have created the Golem of Stone, the Golem of Cold, and the Golem of Iron, the Colossus slumbers until roused by their presences. Although it is weaker and slower than its normal state when it first enters battle, it will gradually recover, whereupon it is a force to be reckoned with.

Kellyn: Its every footfall will damage anything a meter or less from it, and its physical prowess is startling. It is sealed away until the three golems are gathered around it.

(Summer also experienced an encounter with the Colossus, but upon reading the notes of Dawn and Kellyn, began a rant that was at once enraged and horrified, and somehow involved a lumberjack. When she had calmed down, I elected not to press further | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Giratina | Antimatter**

Dawn: When I heard legends that there was a dragon that had been banished from this world for its violence, the only thing stopping me from doubting the story was the fact that I had been to the world in which it now resided. A world where the rules are broken. But I feel that the violence that led to its banishment may have been in response to violence - for I refused to combat that dragon, and received no combat in turn.

+x+x+x+

 **Cresselia | The Crescent Calm**

Dawn: There are few things more familiar than the light of the moon, and the sight of it can still anger. For that reason, I feel that all of us - in some way, at least - have met with the Crescent Calm. I have seen her roam our realm, and I wonder if, perhaps, she also roams the realm of dreams, and meets with everyone's first slumber, to ensure that it is peaceful.

Kellyn: Cresselia is unafraid to fight, but she is not without understanding. A calmness is all that is necessary to let her receive friendship, whereupon she will return the empathy. But, that is not to say that her combat is an easy one, for the force of her mind will leave a Ranger spinning.

+x+x+x+

 **Phione | The Sea Drifter**

Summer: I will set an Eon on anyone who dares to tell me that the Sea Drifter does not belong in this record. I will admit that they are not of a one-of-a-kind species, but they are hardly the only Legendary Pokémon of such description. They live in schools, beneath the water, like many other water-dwelling Pokémon, and their capture with a Styler is not particularly challenging. But the serenity present - even amidst cofrontation - in the Sea Drifters with which I have met is such that only one other Pokémon I have ever met even compares.

(None of the others have confirmed or denied encounters. I take that last sentence as confirmation of an encounter with the Time Traveller | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Manaphy | The Sea Princess**

Dawn: Never have I ever seen anything so precious as the Sea Princess. As innocent as a human newborn, yet holding as much power as any other Mythical Pokémon to be found. Unlike any other Pokémon of which I know, Manaphy is capable of human speech - proper, verbal speech, and not simply telepathy such as Psychic Pokémon can learn, or imitation such as that of a Chatot or a Murkrow - yet she learns it so gradually, just as a human infant would. Despite these tendencies, she is no less willing to fight than any other Pokémon, and proves quite potent when she does. But she is not perfect - no Pokémon is, not even those of legend. She is meant for the ocean, and spending too much time isolated from it is unkind to her body, and to her psyche. The waters of Sinnoh are plentiful, and she does so love to spend time in them, and it does her good. But it is ultimately a temporary reprieve. In time, she will long for the sea again. Manaphy will form bonds with those who care for her, just as any human child will form with their parents. And in time, she must part from them - and those who cared for her will feel the heartbreak of seeing their child off, knowing that only the single greatest blessing of fortune will let you meet again.

(Don't ask. | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Darkrai | The Newmoon Nightmare**

Dawn: If the Crescent Calm visits everyone's first dream, and instills them with familiarity with the light of the moon, then the Newmoon Nightmare visits their second, and sets them with a natural fear of the dark. He gives them the first horror of their lives. And if ever they meet him again, that horror will rise from the blackest depths of their memory, and make every effort to ensure they never wake.

Kellyn: Darkrai lives in shadows, and obeys only the blackest darkness. And so if that darkness is found in the heart of someone with ill intent, he will aid that intent. If driven to extremes, Darkrai will close off his heart, and it takes something extraordinary to make any empathy reach it once he does.

+x+x+x+

 **Shaymin | Agent of Gratitude**

Dawn: I know that there is not only one agent of Gratitude, for they appear to anyone - anywhere - who has something about which to be sufficiently grateful. But that gratitude must be expressed, openly; for what is gratitude if it is not shown?

Summer: Shaymin are small and cute. That's a fact. Shaymin are powerful beyond expectation. That is also a fact. Taking one without the other will lead to mistakes that could be very dangerous to make.

+x+x+x+

 **Alpha | The Original One**

Summer: It exists. That is all I'm going to say.

* * *

Draco: Manaphy's section is a little more indulgence on my part.

(Don't ask. | ~Cynthia)


	6. Unovan Legendary Pokémon

Draco: Oh, dreaded Unova. You were ever so difficult. I had to be carefully ambiguous with some of these guys. #Unovans

Pokémon and all related properties © Nintendo.

* * *

 **Victini | Agent of Victory**

Touko: Small and cute and powerful beyond expectation. I wonder if Gratitude and Victory are two branches of the same agency. Victini is possessed of incredible energy, but he tends to withhold it in battle. I met an agent of Victory on a small island with less land space than the Pokémon League lobby, in a lighthouse holding a small room for him and him alone. He was slightly disturbed by a certain organization whom I refuse to name *cough*Team Plasma*cough*, but on approaching him with my Pokémon at my side, I was able to calm him down, whereupon he showed an incredible capacity for joy.  
(Did she just _write_ "*cough*Team Plasma*cough*"? I allowed these Trainers the choice between speaking to me on record or writing the notes themselves, and she chose to write her notes herself. She _wrote_ "*cough*Team Plasma*cough*". What the Distortion, Touko? | ~Cynthia)

Nate: Sometime in the two years between Touko's journey and my own, the island known as Liberty Garden was opened to the public. Although the agent of Victory that Touko met was not present, the small room where he resided showed signs of his having been there. Not in that it was damaged by battle, or it was a bedroom left untidy - rather, the room gave off an aura of joy. It left me and my Pokémon feeling like we could do anything. The fight shortly afterwards for the Insect Badge of Castelia City did nothing to prove us wrong.

+x+x+x+

 **The Swords of Justice**

(aside note: Touko requested that the compilation include a page for the Swords of Justice as a group and separate pages for its individual members | ~Cynthia)

Touko: In the past, these three legendary Pokémon fought a war of sorts between wild Pokémon and humans who had no respect for nature. This has left them with a hatred for humanity not unlike that recorded for the Experiment. However, they are far more easily convinced that humanity is not only capable of destruction - I suspect that this is because they work as a group, and are less tempted to assert their decisions on their own.

Nate: There's a big-ass rock outside Flocessy Town with three huge cuts that each look like someone took a sword to it. I have been told that those cuts were made by Pokémon, and I _do not_ want to meet the Pokémon who did that.  
(Touko insists that this should be considered an entry on the Swords of Justice. She has requested I not tell Nate until after publication. #Unovans | ~Cynthia)  
(Did she just write a hashtag for a record to be published as a paper book? ~Dawn)

+x+x+x+

 **Cobalion | Sword of the Depths**

Touko: Functional leader of the Swords of Justice, Cobalion is composed. He thinks ahead in battle, more inclined to fight defensively than offensively - which may owe to his Steel typing. He makes his home deep in a dark cave at the riverside, and locking eyes with his cold glare can calm a raging Hydreigon at once.

Nate: I was confronted by Cobalion on the seaside route between Undella and Lacunosa. He wanted to fight with me. I took him up on that offer and regretted it immediately. I _think_ I was victorious, but it's always possible that the Sword of the Depths just chose to retreat at that time, and I had _lasted_ that long. He didn't even react when my team landed a blow.

+x+x+x+

 **Terrakion | Sword of the Cavern**

Touko: Boasting the strongest offense among the Swords of Justice, Terrakion is not afraid to fight. He can charge through a stone wall and still have the momentum and the stamina to run over a dozen Crustle on the other side. That kind of power on a Rock-type lends itself to brash action in battle.

Nate: I found Terrakion sitting in the middle of the Route off Humilau, got walked up to by a guy who turned out to be a frickin' _Team Plasma Admin_ , and the Sword of the Cavern just sat there until I asked him if he wanted a fight like the other two did. Brash action indeed. He was more interested in getting a good battle with me than making a good judgement of the guy in the creepy glasses.

+x+x+x+

 **Virizion | Sword of the Grassland**

Touko: What Virizion lacks in power compared to his fellow Swords of Justice, he makes up for in the beauty and artistry of his movements - and he knows it. That artistry, however, leads itself to many an opening in his technique, and although his movements can confound his opponents, a firm mind will find his defenses lacking.

Nate: Virizion approached me by jumping off a cliff. That seems to be a thing among living beings with battle skill. I was _dumbstruck_ by the way he fought. My Pokémon were less startled by his attacks than I was. Frickin' beautiful.  
(Nate does not do professional very well, either | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Tornadus | Fujin | Storm Winds  
Thundurus | Raijin | Storm Bolts**

Touko: Speed and fury describe a lot of Legendary Pokémon who are inclined to flee rather than stand and fight. The Fujin and the Raijin are distinct in that they are -reckless- in their flights, for their presences carry storms. You can tell that Tornadus is nearby when the winds howl so fast that your Flying-types struggle to maintain course; likewise, you will notice Thundurus' presence when lightning strikes more frequently and fiercely than ever before.

+x+x+x+

 **Reshiram | White Yin  
** **Zekrom | Black Yang**

Touko: Reshiram and Zekrom were once one dragon, but were split that they could take separate sides of a war. On their own, the legendary dragons of Unova are evenly matched. One may only possibly overcome the other by selecting a 'hero' to aid them, and it is quite likely that the other will follow suit. And it will be those heroes that decide the victor between them. The White Yin seeks truth, and unleashes fierce flame; the Black Yang seeks ideals, and strikes with violent thunder. I have heard mention of a so-called "first rule of battle" that dictates that a wise combatant should never make the first move. I believe that whosoever created that rule of battle had borne witness to a duel beween Yin and Yang, for the blows of one will empower the blows of the other.

Nate: When Yin and Yang are isolated from one another, I would not like to be the idiot who enrages one of them without a defense that can stand up to their flame or thunder. To my dismay, I have yet to see anyone do so.  
(Wait, what? | ~Cynthia)

+x+x+x+

 **Landorus | Inari | Fertile Earth**

Touko: Being capable of calming Tornadus and Thundurus means that Landorus is their contrast in many ways. The Inari will stand and fight, and will not flee under any circumstances. He is significantly more powerful than both of them, and while the weather they beckon will ruin a harvest, Landorus' very presence will guarantee this year's crop is more fruitful than any before it - unless, of course, he has visited before.

+x+x+x+

 **Kyurem | Cold Wuji**

Nate: The husk left behind when Yin and Yang were divided became Kyurem. This split was voluntary, and it cannot and will not be reversed - in its entirety. However, through a method that I hope I never have to see again, it is possible for the Wuji to be joined with Yin _or_ Yang. The action is horrifying, and the result... is only worthy of being called Distorted.  
(I do not appreciate that type of exaggeration | ~Dawn)  
(I am _not_ exaggerating. | ~Nate)

+x+x+x+

 **Keldeo | Sword of the Lake**

Touko: The youngest member of the Swords of Justice, Keldeo makes his inexperience clear with his every action. But lack experience does not necessarily correspond to lack of ability, for he is every bit as skilled as his brethren, and should not be underestimated. Further, he is capable dashing across the surface of a body of water, and his less experienced blade can land blows in a way that defies his movements.

+x+x+x+

 **Meloetta | The Purest Melody**

Touko: Art is said to have originated from sightings of the Purest Melody; music was composed in hopes of bringing the same joy her voice did, dance was begun in imitation of her flowing movements, and the first painting was created by a man who wanted to capture the beauty of Meloetta. In having met her myself, I have very little reason to doubt this claim.

+x+x+x+

 **Genesect | The Steel Hunter (formerly the Jungle Hunter)**

Nate: When a king tells you to _not_ do something, you _don't do it_. When a king tells you to _stop_ doing something, you _stop doing it_. When a king tells you that you _should never have_ done something, you make _every effort_ to _reverse it_ unless _otherwise instructed_. If you do not _listen_ to a king, you will _anger_ that king, and get _mobbed by his knights_.  
Touko: How do you even make _him_ that angry?  
Nate: He holds nature in very high respect, right. Let's just say that there is no longer any such Pokémon as the _Jungle_ Hunter.  
Touko: Oh holy Distortion.  
(I can't believe this. I don't want to believe this. This is not supposed to happen. The Jungle Hunter is _not_ supposed to look like this. This is a disgrace against the science of Fossil Pokémon revival | ~Cynthia)

* * *

Draco: I'm pretty sure the BW player characters are meant to be older than the B2W2 player characters.

The titles of the Forces of Nature are my way of differentiating their different Formes, in planning for _disOrder_. I somehow managed to get their Forme names mixed up, thinking that their original Formes were _Therian_ and their Dream-born Formes were _Incarnate_. Consequently, I classed their original Formes as "Fujin", "Raijin", and "Inari", and their Dream-born Formes as "Incarnation of Storm Winds", "Incarnation of Storm Bolts", and "Incarnation of Fertile Earth". How the hell did I mess that up?

Also, minor headcanon: BW Plasma members are addressed as "knights", B2W2 Plasma members are addressed as "pirates".


	7. Kalosian Legendary Pokémon

Draco: Kalosian notes are presently incomplete, by virtue of the fact that I still have no idea what the _hell_ is going on with Zygarde.

Pokémon and all related properties © Nintendo.

* * *

 **Xerneas | Flowing Life**

Serena: It is said that the wars of ancient Kalos only became as violent as they did because the magic of Flowing Life would wash across their combatants whenever they grew weary, giving them new strength with which to clash. Crafting forests to hide itself, Xerneas takes the form of a petrified tree for a millennium to recover its strength. When driven to show its true power, its antlers are decorated with a blinding, rainbow light.

+x+x+x+

 **Yveltal | Hatched Destruction**

Serena: When the battlefields of ancient Kalos were adorned in dead, it is said that Hatched Destruction cast its wings across the corpses and took what energy remained in their bodies to give strength to its own. Burying itself deep in a mountain range, Yveltal contains itself in an egg of sorts when weak, regressing to an infantile mindset over the course of a thousand years. Woe betide those who harm it in anything but self-defense.

+x+x+x+

 **Zygarde | Earthen Order**

Serena: I have no bloody idea.

(This page is a stub. You can help Celestic Town by expanding it | ~Cynthia)  
(This isn't a wiki, Cynthia | ~Dawn)

+x+x+x+

 **Diancie | The Precious Jewel**

May: I think I've heard that name before. Yeah... the servants of some rich kid were asking around about something like that. They had a Mega Stone. I _think_ they said 'Diancite'. Something about unparalleled beauty, anyway.

(Okay... | ~Cynthia)

* * *

Draco: I _know_ Shauna said 'cocoon', but Yveltal is avian in body and nothing can tell me that that is not an egg.

What kind of Bulbapedian would I be if I wrote something like this and didn't include a wiki joke _somewhere_? [Answer: the jackass I was my first while on Bulbapedia when I was still new to the internet]

I have a Diancie, though I have yet to make _use_ of a Diancie. I do not have a Hoopa, and I believe I pointedly missed my chance to get a Hoopa. About which I am quite pissed, to be honest. I have not yet had a chance to obtain a Volcanion. Consequently, this page will remain in an incomplete state until I have found a way to Distort occurrences in Kalos for a personal headcanon. One of them _will_ have something to do with that creepy cave east of the League, I am convinced.


End file.
